The Laws of Motion
by Chelsea Lynn
Summary: AU: Ichigo is doing well for himself. He's been trying to forget about the past and trying to move on, that is, until an old "friend" shows up and destroys every hope of that happening. T-M rating will change later Grimm/Ichi
1. Prologue

**_Hello everyone. I first would like to say I have never written a Grimm/Ichi fic. In fact, I'm a recent yaoi fan all together. But with some encouragement from my friend Racey, I decided to take a shot at it. :) So I hope you like it. Please no flames...I won't stand for them. Constructive criticism is one thing, bashing for no reason is another thing entirely. Also...this will eventually be yaoi, which is boyXboy. If you don't like that kind of thing...then don't keep reading. You have been warned. :) Also I tend to do long Fics...So this may result into 20+ chapters. So hopefully you like longer fics with crazy plots, because that's where this is heading. :) Read and Enjoy the prologue of The Laws of Motion!_**

_**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me. If it DID **_**_belong to me, I would have had Grimmjow switch sides and help Ichigo kick Aizen's ass. ^^_**

**_Pairings: Grimm/Ichi_**

**_Nnor/Ulqui_**

**_Other Parings come into play later_**

* * *

**The Laws of Motion**

_**Prologue**_

The rain came down in droves as the twenty year old walked silently down the empty street. He tugged the hood of his jacket closer to his face. It wasn't that the rain bothered him, really. Even though his pants were soaked he could barely feel it. He had become immune to the stinging cold years ago. No, the rain wasn't the problem. It was the damned wind and the tangled mess his hair would become later.

He slid a hand into his right pocket and fingered the cigarette pack resting there. He was tempted to light one up, but decided it would be pointless. The wind wouldn't cooperate, and he was almost there anyhow. He could see the club from the corner, it was his safe haven, his second home. Or it used to be; once upon a time. He had only been back two days, yet he had already gravitated here. It was like he couldn't escape. He had been gone for the last two years, trying to _find_ himself. Now he was back, and he didn't know how he really felt about it.

Karakura had been his home, once upon a time. And while it held some of his fondest memories, it also held some of his worst. Although, he couldn't say he left on _bad_ terms, he hadn't exactly left on a high note. Shit got heavy and he needed a fresh start. So with little warning, he left; leaving his friends behind with phone calls and text messages. Of course a few had tracked him down and demanded answers. But after he told them he'd come back eventually, they left without a fight. They had been patient and he was surprised when he showed up and they welcomed him with open arms. Like a lost brother had returned home. In fact, that's what it felt like. Because no matter how he looked at it, this shit hole was where his friends were, it was his _home_.

He ran through the dark, pulling his jacket closer. Lightning struck and lit up the street, showing two figures under the sign that read Pantera in blue, neon lights. As he got closer he could see the taller of the men grin. "Oi! Bout time ya showed up."

The man jogged up to the door and threw back his hood, revealing electric blue hair. "Sorry, Nnoitra, I had a problem to take care of."

"Luppi givin ya shit again?" he asked, his lone eye showing keen interest.

"When isn't he givin me shit?"

A shorter man with jet black hair and piercing green eyes scoffed. "Grimmjow, why do you insist on keeping that thing around?"

Grimmjow laughed and opened the door, taking a big whiff of the welcoming smell of smoke, sweat, and booze. "Cuz even though he's bat shit crazy, he's a damn good fuck."

The dark haired man blinked, but showed no further emotion. "I don't see what difference that makes. Trash is trash."

"That's yer problem Ulqui." Grimmjow said, snatching a shot from a man that was already drunk and on the verge of passing out. He threw it back, letting the burning inferno filter down his throat before continuing. "Ya don't just throw shit away because it looks like trash. It aint trash until it breaks."

"And ya know all bout breakin shit don't cha, Grimmjow?" A silky voice called out behind him.

The trio turned around. "Yeah, ya could say that." He replied, giving a wide grin at the sight of the albino male in front of him. " 'S been awhile, Shiro."

"Indeed it 'as." His golden orbs had been watching the man with interest, dissecting his every move, analyzing his every word. "How long ya plan on stickin round this time?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "Don't know yet."

"Well there's still a spot open for ya. Ya know, if ya need a job."

Icy blue eyes narrowed. "Thanks for the offer Shi, but I'm not hurtin right now."

Shiro lifted his hands. "Just thought I'd ask. Ya know, for old times sake."

Nnoitra cackled and put one lanky arm around Grimmjow, and the other around Shiro. "Speakin of old times, whatcha say we call up some of the gang and party like we're rock stars."

Ulquiorra shook his head and whispered, "I hate that song." under his breath.

Grimmjow smiled, thinking about the last time he had partied with his friends. "I'm game. Haven't seen many people since I got back."

Shiro looked thoughtful. "It'd be fun, ne?" A plan formed in the back of his mind. If he could pull this off, it'd be the perfect surprise for his buddy. He was the only one in the group that knew what happened that night, two years ago, and he had no intentions of letting it be.

_**Across Town**_

It was closing time. The third year locked the door, wiped his brown, and turned off the lights of the small candy shop. He then picked up the broom he had left next to the register, and began cleaning up. His boss had left an hour ago and he was left to close up shop. He didn't mind the work. It gave him plenty of time to think. It was his last year of school and he had yet to decide on which University he was going to attend. He'd take a few entrance exams, but truth be told he wasn't sure what he actually wanted. Going to college was a given, but what he wanted to study was a different story. He had been rethinking his decision to become a doctor, not that he had told his old man that. He just wanted to do something that he loved and was good at. Now he just had to figure out what the hell that was.

He hummed an old melody as he swept the floor and straightened the merchandise. Soon he'd be done and he would walk home to stick his nose in a book. It would be like every other night he'd had for the last two years. He'd been quite the partier before then, following after his cousin and wanting a way to forget his mother. He had jumped right into the late night lifestyle and loved hanging out with his cousin's friends. He felt good, important, keeping up with the third years. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. But now he knew better. In the end it had just caused him heartache and trouble. He still kind of missed partying with his cousin though.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts suddenly bombarding him. His cell went off, startling him. He fumbled in his pocket and looked at the screen. He didn't know the number but answered with a calm voice. "Kurosaki speaking."

"Ya think I don't know who ya are? Ichigo I'm offended. I thought ya'd 'ave yer cousin's phone number." Came a smooth voice.

"Shiro?"

"Nah, 's Santa Clause."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Smart ass, why are you calling me?"

"Just wanted to see what ya were up to."

Ichigo walked over to the closet and threw the broom inside, effectively closing the door behind him with his foot. "I'm getting ready to leave work. Why?"

He could hear the booming music in the background before his cousin continued. "We're 'avin a party tonight at Jiruga's place. Wanna come?"

Ichigo sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" The older boy asked. "Ya don't 'ave school tomorrow."

"Shiro. You know I quit that shit." Ichigo replied. He said that, but in reality he wanted to hang out with his cousin. They hadn't hung out in a long time. Mostly because of school. Shiro had graduated last year so they had drifted apart.

"Come on Ichi. Ya know I don't ask ya for anythin. Just come hang out fer awhile. You'll kill yourself if ya don't loosen up. You'll 'ave fun. I promise."

He was tired of arguing. What was the point? If he didn't go, Shiro would just bug him all night anyway. "Fine, I'll be there." He replied.

He heard Shiro laugh on the other end. "I knew ya would be back Ichi."

"I'm not back!" He snapped. "I'm just…makin a cameo appearance."

"Yeah, whatever. Jus meet me there at midnight."

"Got it." Ichigo hung up the phone and left out the back door. It was raining hard. He pulled on his hoodie and made his way down the block. He hated the rain. You could say he loathed it even. In fact, there was nothing he hated _more _than rain. Except maybe one thing, or should he say, _person_.

_That _person was the reason why he was thinking about changing his major, the reason he had rethought _everything _in his life, including his sexuality. Until that night, he'd thought he was as straight as a board. He'd even been dating Rukia, the most popular girl in his class. But now that had all changed. That one night had screwed up everything he had thought he ever wanted. That _person _had given him hope for the first time in his life. And thendisappeared without warning, leaving him broken and confused. It was almost as if he hadn't existed at all. But of course the evidence of his existence hit Ichigo in the face every day.

He sighed once again, shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Maybe Shiro was right. Maybe he needed to loosen up. What could it hurt?


	2. First Law

_**I know it's not a long chapter. But it's like 2 in the morning. *sigh* I've been working all day but I wanted to give you something. So here it is!**_

_**Anyways! I've gotten a good response from this fic so far. I'm pretty happy about it. ^^ This is my first time writing a fic in third person, so I hope I'm doing well. :) I'd also like to say thank you to all those who reviewed and added me. you are all awesome.**_

_**And a big shout out to Racey and Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for being my inspiration to write this. ^^ You guys rock! so I will shut up now and you can get to reading. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Newton's First Law of Motion**_

_An object at rest, stays at rest, and an object in motion, stays in motion,_

_ unless acted upon by an unbalanced outside force._

* * *

_**Oct. 22, 2009**_

_**Jiruga Residence**_

_**12:30 am**_

The rain had stopped, but it was still cold as hell. Ichigo shivered, his breath leaving a momentary. smoky trail in front of him. He could hear laughter as he made his way up the walk. It had been well over a year,since he'd been to this place; but it felt like it was just yesterday that he and Shiro were beating Nnoitra and Stark at beer pong.

_Good times. _He thought with a smile. He raced up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Two voices called at once. His response was drowned out by their laughter. It was too cold for this shit so he let himself in and was met with a wide drunken smile.

"Ichi! Yer late…But I'm Glad ya decided ta show up." Shiro called, throwing an arm around his cousins shoulder.

Ichigo smirked. "Well, someone told me I needed to loosen up."

"And ya do…really. 'S bad for ya health ta study alla time." Shiro slurred in his ear.

Nnoitra laughed and stumbled into the hallway, crashing into a painting hanging on the wall. It was half past twelve, and they were already three sheets to the wind. "He's right ya know. Alla shit that matters in life ya don' learn from a book. Ya shoulda come by more often."

Ichigo shook his head. Leave it to Nnoitra to get into the poetry's of life. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I missed you too." He smiled and helped his cousin into the living room. But what he saw there made him stop in his tracks. _What. The. Fuck. _Ulquiorra and Stark were sitting on the couch; Stark dozing off, and Ulquiorra watching Tia and Mila Rose play tonsel hockey. That wasn't what started the sweat beading on his forehead, or the pounding of his heart in his chest. No. the cause of all _that_, was sitting on the chair, foot tapping in sync with the bass that was blaring in the other room and looking down at his phone.

He stood there for a moment, staring mouth agape, unsure if that was really who he thought it was. It couldn't be. That person didn't exist anymore. Suddenly, glazed blue eyes met his and they widened in surprise. "Kurosaki?"

He cringed at the way the man said his name. The last time he had heard it spoken was in the middle of the night, as a calm, husky whisper. Although it had been his first name, not his last. But he wasn't going there. "Yep." He replied, his voice hard and cold as the outside air.

"Damn." The man stood up, beer in hand, and grinned. "It's been a long time, ne?"

Ichigo felt the bile rising in the back of his throat. He had thought this would be a good night. How the hell had it turned out like this? _God damn it Shiro! Why did you have me come here? _He glanced over at his inebriated cousin. The man didn't look like he had any clue about the two's history. None of them did. But it didn't make Ichigo feel any less bitter about the situation. "Guess so." He finally responded, after helping Shiro sit down. "Didn't think I'd be seeing you around Grimmjow."

"Yeah, well I'd had enough of Tokyo. Thought I'd come back home for awhile. Ya know, catch up with friends." His smile sent shivers down Ichigo's spine.

* * *

"Mmm hmm." Ichigo eyed a cold beer sitting on the table. He snatched it up and popped it open, taking a long swig. If he was going to be in the same room with Grimmjow Jagarjaques for more than five minutes, he'd have to pretty damn drunk.

* * *

XXXXXOOOOOXXXXX

Grimmjow wasn't having as much fun as he thought he would. A lot of people couldn't make it on such short notice, not that it surprised him. He had just come back inside, after taking a break to smoke a cigarette in peace and decided that, although the alcohol was somewhat drowning out his distaste, he wanted something more. He wanted something fun, something he could really enjoy.

Fucking could have been an option, if the girls there were more into him and less into each other. He could respect that, he's swung the other way a few times himself, just not with his friends. That would be too fuckin weird. So that left, drinking, smoking, poker, and finding something or _someone _he could toy with. He grabbed his phone, and with booze affected eyes, tried to locate a number, one he hadn't dared to call in the past two years. But he was feeling lucky. Maybe he could get him to come over. He needed some fun, and the owner of the number had always been fun in the past.

He heard laughter in the other room, and what had to be Nnoitra crash into the wall. He held back a chuckle as two pairs of legs entered his peripheral vision. He couldn't believe his eyes when he looked up from phone, it was _him_. His hair was longer but it was the same bright ass orange. He couldn't help but be shocked. He had just been looking for his number, but he never thought he'd actually see him again. "Kurosaki?"

The orange haired male looked like he was about to bolt out the door but replied in a calm tone. "Yep."

_What fuckin luck_. This was just what he needed right now. Something that would keep him entertained for awhile. Of all the friends Grimmjow had in high school, this kid was the most interesting, and to be honest, the one he wanted to talk to the most. It was obvious that Shiro had been the one to invite him there, what with being his cousin and all. Grimmjow would have to thank the bastard later.

He watched as Ichigo grabbed a beer off the table and chugged it down. It sent an electric volt through him. He knew Ichigo was uncomfortable. It was as obvious as the color of his fuckin hair. And the fact that he was the cause of the berry's distress lightened his spirits. He had thought it was going to be a bad night. Life was full of surprises.

Ichigo was already on his third beer before Grimmjow said any more to him. 'Yo, take it easy there kiddo. Wouldn't want to get sick would ya?"

Anger flashed in his chocolate eyes. "I'm not a fuckin kid." He hissed, downing the rest of the bottle. "And I can hold my liquor very well thank you."

This brought a grin on Grimmjow's face. It was a moment like this, not too long ago when they had first met, that had burned a memory in his head.

* * *

**_March 23, 2007_**

**_Jiruga Residence_**

**_1:45 am_**

_**I**t had started out like many nights had in the past. Shiro had snuck into a bedroom with some random chick, leaving his cousin to hang out with the group, Nnoitra was playing against Ulquiorra on the X-Box, a cigarette carefully dangling out of his mouth, and Grimmjow was bored as shit. He looked over at the sixteen year old boy next to him. putting out his own cigarette, and grinned. "I bet ya fifty bucks ya can't out drink me." he dared. _

_Ichigo laughed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. His voice was low and somewhat seductive when he answered. "I bet ya a hundred that I __**can**__." _

_His blue eyes narrowed. "You're on!" _

_**One hour and seven Jack Daniels shots later. **_

"_So he tells me, 'you need some stability!' HAH! What I really shoulda said was, 'stability? I'll show ya stability!' and kicked the ladder out from unda his feet." Ichigo was laughing, his face red from his alcohol consumption, and the hundred bucks planted securely in his pocket. He had long stopped gloating about his victory and was now laying across the love seat, his legs dangling over the arm of it._

_Grimmjow was sitting on the floor, his back against said love seat arm, listening to the other boys drunk ramblings. Nnoitra was snoring, quite loudly, on the couch and Ulquiorra had managed to find his way to one of the bed rooms. Now Ichigo and Grimmjow were the only ones left up. He shook his head and smirked. "Yeah, I can __**really **__see ya tellin yer boss that." _

_Ichigo pouted. Christ, Grimmjow loved it when he pouted. He entertained the thought of wanting to kiss those soft looking lips. But then again…that could've been the booze talking. _

"_I would…." Ichigo protested. _

"_Maybe, maybe not." He tried not to look at the boy. The more time he spent with him, the more he wanted to mess with him._

"_Ya think I'm scared?" Ichigo drawled. _

_Grimmjow shrugged. "Dunno." _

_Ichigo sat up, almost smacking Grimmjow in the head with is hand. "I'm no'scared uff anythin." He slurred. The drunk Ichigo was fun. _

"_Ya aren't huh?" _

_He shook his head violently. "No fuckin way." _

"_Then I'll place another bet." _

_Ichigo groaned. "You're still tryin to get your money.." He hiccupped. "…back?" _

_Grimmjow snorted. "Damn straight." _

"_Then…no." He laid back down, placing an arm over his eyes. _

"_Alright…that's fine with me. It just proves that yer a pussy."_

_His eyes shot open and he leaned up to look at the bluentte. "What?" _

_Grimmjow smiled wolfishly. "You heard me, berry boy. I called ya a pussy." _

"_I'm not a pussy!" He growled. Nnoitra stirred on the couch across from them. _

_Grimmjow sprang up and covered his mouth with is hand. "Shh…wanna wake Cyclops up? Come on now…" He let go and was pleased to see the glassy, yet determined look in the boys eyes. _

"_Fine…I take your bet." _

_It was game time. "Well then, I bet ya one hundred bucks that yer too pussy to kiss me." _

_Those brown eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "Wh…what?" _

_Inside Grimmjow was laughing like a mad man. This whole night he'd been planning on messing with Shiro's cousin. He wanted to see how far he could push the boy before breaking him. He hadn't expected him to be this god damn fun. "Ya heard me." A huge grin plastered his face. Ichigo looked like he was struggling with himself. Grimmjow held out his hand. "Fork it over." he said, motioning to the money. _

_He had expected the boy to lean forward to get the wad of cash out of his pocket, but what he hadn't expected, was for the boy to lean forward and plant a kiss on his lips. Instead of punching the kid in the face though, he had found it unnaturally alluring. He kind of…liked it. He had been bicurious in the past but never really felt this strongly about a kiss before, male or female. He was almost sad when the boy pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Almost. "Ok, I did it, I get to keep my money right?" His face was bright red and this time it wasn't from the alcohol. _

_Grimmjow chuckled. "Yeah, sure kid. Ya can keep your money."_

* * *

**_Present_**

Grimmjow laughed out loud at the memory. Damn that night had been great. He'd had so much fun messin with the kid. But now he looked over at the orange hair and realized he wasn't the same kid anymore. And that it was probably all his fault. Not that he'd worry himself about it. Grimmjow didn't worry about the others. At least, not the ones he didn't grow up with on the streets. Kurosaki didn't fuckin count.


	3. Eight Ball

_**Hello everyone. Sorry for the late update. December is a really busy month for me. So I apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I will try to do better from now on. Also, these first few chapter are just introductions. The main plot is not present as of yet. A big shout out to Racey for her positive feed back and for her decision to finish her fic Underneath It All! If you haven't read it, you should do so! You won't regret it! It's awesome! **_

_**Another thing, I have made a change on this chapter. I am going to post dates and times when needed. I might go back and change that in the first two chatpers. I want to make it less confusing. :D so anyways..I'll shut up now. Hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Laws of Motion.

* * *

**_

_**Oct. 22, 2009 **_

_**Jiruga Residence **_

_**2:30 am**_

Uliquiorra observed the scene around him. It was his job, if you will. He was quite sober tonight. In fact, he was the only one that _ever _stayed sober. It wasn't that everyone thrust this burden upon him. He simply didn't want any of his friends getting so drunk or stoned that they OD'd. He had seen it before with Nnoitra and it had been the scariest night of his life. He didn't want a repeat of the situation, so he remained the responsible one. He noticed Stark sleeping on the couch and shook him gently. Stark grumbled as he came out of his doze. "If you insist on sleeping, why don't you go lay down in one of Nnoitra's guest rooms?" Uliquiorra offered.

"Nah, I'll be lonely." The man groaned. He then gave a small smile. "Join me?"

Uliquiorra blinked before rolling his emerald eyes at the obvious joke. "I think I'll pass."

"You're no fun Ulqui." He pouted, getting up from his spot on the couch to find a more _suitable _place to crash. "To bad Tia decided she liked pussy more tonight."

In response Tia raised her middle finger, flipping him off. "Not my fault you couldn't please me anymore."

"Che, nothing wrong with my equipment, it's yours that doesn't work right." He muttered before disappearing up the stairs.

Uliquiorra sat on the loveseat next to Nnoitra, who was busy trying to beat Tia at quarters. So far it was Tia-6 Nnoitra-2. "Imma get you this time." he cackled, trying to bounce his coin into Tia's cup. It missed and he slammed his fist on the table, causing it to rattle. "Damn it! Every time!"

Tia didn't even blink as she made her shot, and sank it. "It's your field of vision that's the problem."

He gave her a murderous glare and like the loser he was, picked up his beer and drank it.

"Don't you think you've had enough for one night?" Ulquiorra asked him, trying to take the bottle away from his friend. He was drunk two hours ago, now he was past gone.

He shook his head. "Are ya my ma or somethin?"

"No, but I don't want to make a trip to the hospital tonight."

The look in the man's eyes made Nnoitra give him the beer. "Alight, I'll stop, ya happy now?"

Ulquiorra nodded and looked over to see Shiro and Ichigo coming into the room. He had noticed the orange head's discomfort from the moment he came into the kitchen earlier. He had the sinking suspicion that it had to do with Grimmjow. They had been shooting hot glances at each other all night, and now the younger man was avoiding him all together. If Grimmjow was in the kitchen, Ichigo would head into the living room, and so on. He couldn't tell what the problem was, but there was defiantly some tension between the two. He decided it wasn't really any of his business…..for now.

* * *

Ichigo made his way to the couch, slumping down heavily upon it.

"Damn Ichi, ya really don hold yer alcohol well." Shiro burped.

"You're one to talk Shi." He replied motioning to the wall Shiro was holding onto.

"It's not that I can't walk…it's that I don't wanna." He insisted, still clutching onto the wall for support. "Besides, I like tha wall betta than the couch."

"Yeah, yeah. I've heard it before." Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a body sink onto the seat next to him and smirked. "Thought ya liked the wall better?"

"Nah, the wall aint as comfy." came a gruff voice, not belonging to Shiro. "And I wanted ta talk ta ya."

Ichigo's eyes sprang open. "Heh, whadya want then?"

Grimmjow scratched his neck. "I wanna know what's up. You've been avoidin me like the fuckin plague all night."

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and replied sarcastically, "Nah way? I have? My bad," before trying to get up.

Grimmjow grabbed a hold of his wrist. "Hold on a sec! Did I do something to ya? Why are ya all mad at me. I haven't even talked to ya in two years."

"That's exactly the point." He said hotly, "Now let me go."

Everyone was silent, including Shiro, as Grimmjow released him and he walked out onto the porch, slamming the door behind him. "Everything just got hostil din it?" Shiro cooed, easing himself down on the couch. "Whew wee, wonder what cha did to em to make em act like a fuckin woman."

"Aint that your cousin you're callin a woman?" Grimmjow pointed out, running a nervous hand through his hair.

"Yah, but it's nothing if I'm right." He replied, rubbing his eye. "He knows it, I know it. 's a fact he acts like a bitch when he's angry. Although, I'm surprised ya missed tha uppercut to tha jaw. He mus be to drunk fa that."

Grimmjow didn't know what to make of the albino's comments. He didn't really know why he even fuckin cared what he said. The fact was that Ichigo was avoiding him and he had no idea why. He guessed he shouldn't really give a fuck, but something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. It could have been that he needed the distraction the teen provided him. Or maybe, although Grimmjow would never admit it, it was another force driving him on entirely. Whichever the reason, he found himself getting up and heading for the front door.

"Where ya goin' Grimm?" Shiro called behind him.

"None ya."

"That was so chil'ish I don' know what ta say."

Grimmjow shrugged and grabbed the door handle. "Then don' say anythin." He opened the door and sighed. Ichigo was sitting on the bottom step, an unlit cigarette in his mouth and one hand holding his head up. He didn't even move when Grimmjow shut the door behind him.

* * *

Ichigo needed some air. It was true he had spent all night running away from the blue haired devil, but he had his reasons. How dare he show up after two years and just expect a warm welcome from him. He sat down on the bottom step. It was still damp from the rain but he didn't care. He was past caring about wet clothes. He sighed and took out a pack of Camel Menthol's. He never smoked anymore, only on nights when he was stressed or nervous. And this was one of those nights. He was just glad Shiro hadn't been paying attention when he swiped them from his pocket earlier. The abino was so drunk you probably could have taken the clothes right off him and he wouldn't have noticed. He dug in his pocket for a lighter but found none. "Shit!" He hung his head in his hands_. _He had always been real with himself. He'd always been so certain of his feelings and what he wanted out of life. But now here he was, a third year with no idea what he wanted to do, drunk on his friends front porch, remembering the first night he'd ever questioned who he was as a person. And it had all been Grimmjow's fault.

XXXOOOOXXXX

_**May. 3, 2007**_

_**Pantera Night Club**_

_**12:53 pm**_

"_Are you sure I can get in?" A somewhat timid voice asked. _

_Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the 15 year old. "Yeah, I was practically raised here." The headed down the ally towards the club. _

"_So that's what's wrong with you." Ichigo teased. _

"_Ouch Kurosaki. That really hurt." _

"_Hey 'urry it up ya damn love birds!" Shiro called behind him. _

_Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Shut up. We're coming." Grimmjow let his arm fall from his shoulder and he followed the blue haired teen towards Pantera. When they reached the doorway a large, stocky man held a hand out in front of him. Grimmjow gave him a nod and the man let Ichigo pass. "Shit. I thought I was gonna get the boot for a sec." _

"_Tch, I told ya didn't I?" Grimmjow laughed, slapping Ichigo on the shoulder. "You're with me. Anyone that's my friend gets in. whether they're 15 or 8. Don't matter. I run the place." _

"_Hah! You just __**think **__you run the place, Jeagerjaques." Came a fierce, yet feminine voice. _

_The group turned towards the bar. A woman with white gauze wrapped around her head waved at them. She had a friendly expression, but the look in her eyes said she'd rip them apart if they made a wrong move. Ichigo thought she was a bit frightening to say the least. He'd have to stay on her good side. _

_Grimmjow's grin widened. "Shiba-san! Long time no see. Where have ya been eh?"_

_The bartender smiled back and leaned against the bar. "Wouldn't you like to know honey." _

"_You know I would." Grimmjow said, taking a seat. _

_Ichigo sat down beside him, Shiro following suit. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra had disappeared, no doubt in search of a good game of pool. That was fine, but Ichigo wanted to stick with Shiro and Grimmjow. _

"_Hmmm. Maybe some other time ne?" She replied, eyeing Ichigo up and down. He gave her a small smirk. He would admit he looked pretty hot tonight. "Who's this one? Haven't seen him around before?"_

_Shiro wrapped a protective arm around Ichigo. "Yeah, he's mah cousin, Kurosaki Ichigo. But you'll 'ave ta stand in line. He's a hot commodity."_

_Ichigo threw his arm off him as she sat down a few shots in front of the boys. "Gee, thanks Shi. Make me sound like man whore why don't ya."_

_Grimmjow nodded. "Besides, he's a little to young for ya. Don't ya think?"_

_Shiro chuckled. He had seen Grimmjow's expression at his little comment. Something told the albino that his friend might have a thing for his orange haired little cousin. He'd never tell them, but he had seen what happened two months back. He had come downstairs to get something to drink and had seen Ichigo kiss Grimmjow. It had shocked him and he quickly ran back upstairs. He had known Grimmjow was open to both genders but he was shocked that his cousin may be swinging that way. He had been sleeping with Rukia after all. He had put in off as a drunk kiss and thought about leaving it alone. But after that night he couldn't help but think Grimmjow may be interested in Ichigo, and that they looked good together. Shiro decided from that moment on, he'd do anything to get the two together. Tonight was nothing different. _

_Shiba sighed. "Yeah, Too bad though. You woulda been fun." She winked before turning around to get a drink order. _

_Ichigo leaned over to Grimmjow. "Who's that?" _

"_Shiba Kukaku. She's a year older than me and Ulqui. She dropped out of school and became a bar tender, much to her brother Kaien's dismay."_

"_Kaien? As in Shiba-sensei?" Ichigo asked, wide eyed._

"_The very one." Grimmjow replied, taking a shot. "He's a cool dude though. I give em that." _

"_Never would have thought he'd have a sister as scary as that."_

"_Yeah, it's funny how genetics works." He chuckled. _

_Ichigo felt a sudden breeze behind him. He looked behind him to see silver hair hanging over slanted eyes. "Mah mah mah. What do we 'ave 'ere." _

_Grimmjow had seen Ichigo move, and had turned around. He was surprised at what he saw. "Gin. I didn't know you were gonna be here." _

_The fox just smiled. "I got off early. Thought I'd drop by for a drink." _

"_Have a seat." Shiro piped. _

_Gin sat down and nodded at Ichigo. "This ya brotha shiro?" _

"_Nah, my cousin." Shiro replied._

"_Ya look insanely alike, cept for tha color that is."_

_Ichigo hated being talked about while he was right there. "Yep. Funny how genetics work ne?." _

_Grimmjow elbowed him in the stomach. One, for taking his line, two, for smart mouthing to Gin. He may look harmless and young, but Gin was a sly devil. He could crush a man in mere minutes if he wanted to. _

_Gin leaned across Shiro, a wicked smile plastering his face. "Hmm. Yer quick __**and **__fiesty…..I like it." _

_Ichigo just stared at him. He didn't have a comeback for that. It was a good thing Grimmjow did. "It's cuz he's got a good teacher." _

"'_nd that would be who exactly?" He asked. _

"_Me of course!" Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "And he's such a good little student." He rubbed his head up and down the other boys arm. "Aren'tcha Kurosaki?"_

"_Get off me baka." Ichigo growled playfully, shrugging Grimmjow off of him. _

_Gin took in the scene and continued smiling. It seemed to him that Grimmjow had found a new toy. It really didn't matter one way or another to him, but Aizen would be interested. And if Aizen was interested, so was Gin. He decided he'd see how far in the game Grimmjow would go. It looked like he would be staying in Kurakura longer than he had anticipated. He didn't mind in the least. It meant more fun for him. "Grimmjow, wanna play a game of pool?" _

"_Betting money?"_

_The silver haired man pulled out a 50. "Who doya think I am?" _

"_Alright then, yer on!" Grimmjow yelled excitedly, jumping down from his place at the bar. Gin followed him through the crowd. _

_Ichigo sat at the bar with Shiro, who was lighting up a cigarette. They sat for a moment while Ichigo finally threw back his shot, that had been sitting in front of him the whole time. "Ya best stay away from Gin for now, Ichi."_

_Ichigo sat his shot glass back down. "Why?" _

"_Because." Shiro replied, exhaling a ring of smoke. "He's deeper into the game than I am. I don't want ya caught up in his shit." _

_Ichigo nodded. "Alright." He searched the room to see if he could see his other friends. He spotted Uliquiorra and Nnoitra waving them over. _

"_Ya wanna go watch Grimm get his ass kicked?" shiro asked, a masked smile on his face. _

_Ichigo grinned. "Let's go." _

_Ichigo and Shiro watched the two battle each other. Ichigo had never known pool to be that interesting. But these guys made it seem like the best sport ever. Shit, knitting would probably look appealing if Grimmjow and Gin were the ones with the knitting needles. As Ichigo watched them play he couldn't help but feel like this was were he belonged. Maybe not Pantera exactly, but with his new friends. _

_Ever since he'd started hanging out with his cousin's friends, everything had changed. He exchanged his khaki pants for ripped up blue jeans, left the button up shirts at home, and bought graphic tee's and band hoodies. He was even thinking about getting a tatoo. All the guys in the gang had them and according to Grimmjow and Nnoitra, he was quickly becoming a new member. His old friends and his girlfriend, weren't to happy about his sudden lack of drive and change of wardrobe, but he needed something different in his life at the moment. Something that didn't remind him that his mom was gone and that it was all his fault. His old friends were just a painful reminder of his past. For him, these guys were the distraction he needed. _

_It was all thanks to Shiro. He must have seen the signs, seen his cousin's destitution, because it wasn't long after Misaki's death that Shiro came around more often. After awhile he finally took him under his wing. Most people would say Shiro and his group of delinquents were bad news. They were foul mouthed, dealt drugs, fought constantly, and had the potential to annihilate someone. But to Ichigo, that didn't matter. They were fun to be with and kept him sane. Sure, the stunts they pulled weren't exactly __**legal**__, but they sure had hell of lot of fun doing it. In fact, Ichigo had never had so much fun in his life. _

_He looked over at Grimmjow, who was leaning over the pool table to shoot the eight ball into the left corner pocket. Grimmjow was probably the reason behind that. If Ichigo was being honest with himself, he'd admit that his feelings were changing. Ever since he kissed Grimmjow in a drunken dare, things hadn't been the same. Instead of growing apart, they were just growing closer. _

_A roar went up around them as Grimmjow sank the eight ball and won the game. Ichigo grinned and let his fist connect with Grimmjow's in an unconventional handshake. Things were changing…but Ichigo couldn't say he was unhappy about it. No, he was fine just the way things were going. _

_XXXOOOOXXXXOOOO_

_**Present**_

_Perfect. Just fuckin perfect. Memories he didn't need. Could this night get any worse?_

"Ya need a light?"

Ichigo snapped his head up in surprise. He hadn't heard the door opening, let alone closing behind him. He turned his face to see Grimmjow's, just inches from his.

Could this night get worse? He had asked himself. The answer? Yes. yes it could.

"What?" He asked, as the shock faded.

Grimmjow sat on the step beside him. "I said, ya need a light?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

The man leaned over and flipped the zippo open. A small flame, smelling slightly of kerosene, burned the end of his cigarette. Ichigo leaned back and Grimmjow snapped the lighter shut after lighting up his own. "So…."

Ichigo frowned. Was that the best he could do? After two fuckin years? "So?"

Grimmjow sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "Do ya have a girlfriend?"

Ichigo stared wide eyed at the man next to him. Had he really just asked him if he had a fuckin girlfriend? Was he that desperate to find something to talk about? "Hah, that's funny." He replied, taking a drag.

Grimmjow smirked. "Boyfriend then?" Ichigo coughed on the smoke prematurely entering his lungs, causing the other man to laugh at the sight. "Is that a yes?"

'That would be a no." he choked.

"Tch, not getting any action huh? That must suck."

Ichigo could feel the flush raise on his cheeks. He just hoped Grimmjow didn't notice. After all, in the past he'd taken advantage of his embarrassment. "I do…..Not that it's any of your business." he snapped.

Grimmjow raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down Kursosaki, not tryin to step on your toes."

"No, you'd rather step on something else." He muttered.

"Why do ya have ta keep doin that?" Grimmjow asked after a moment of silence.

Ichigo played dumb. "Doin what?"

Now Grimmjow was getting really flustered. Ichigo could tell by the way he was fidgeting. He stomped out his cigarette and glared openly at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't care though. It was fun being on this side for a change. He wanted to make him suffer. After all, he'd been suffering this whole time, while Grimmjow was out having the time of his life. "Ya know what I'm talkin bout." Grimmjow responded, anger displaying on every word.

"I'm sorry." He said, sticking his pinky in his ear. "I really have _no _idea what you're talkin bout."

"Don't play games with me Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled, suddenly standing up on the step.

"Who's playin games?" Ichigo questioned, jumping up and taking a step towards him. He stood his ground and glared. "As far as I know…_you're _the only one who plays games around here."

Grimmjow looked taken aback, whether it was from his words or sudden aggressiveness, he couldn't tell. "What's your fuckin problem?"

Ichigo actually managed to laugh, which quite honestly was better than crying, which was what he had wanted to do. "What's my fuckin problem? Hah! Don't make me laugh Grimmjow. Even you must see it."

"See what?"

_Jesus how dense can this guy be? We're drunk yeah, but still. Even Shiro could probably see why I'm mad_. "_You_ are my fuckin problem!"

His mouth dropped open. "Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know why." Ichigo scoffed.

"No, I really don't know." He insisted, a confused look on his face. "I thought ya'd be happy to see me again. I guess I was just hopin to… shit….reconnect…or somethin. I don't fuckin know. But ya blew me off and I have no fuckin idea why."

"Che. If ya really don't know why I'm pissed then that's your problem. If ya want to _reconnect _then you'll just have to figure it out for yourself. Now if ya don't mind, I'm gonna catch a ride." He spun on his heals and headed towards the curb. "Have a nice night."

Grimmjow, who had been balling his fists, blinked. He'd never had anyone talk to him like that. Who did this punk think he was? They used to be friends! What the fuck happened to him? Did he really piss the kid off that much? He'd have to figure out what the fuck he did. The berry was too much fun. They had been way to close for him to let it go. He couldn't just let it end on a bad note. He'd have to talk to him later, when they were both sober. Without another word he turned around, and much to Ichigo's surprise, went back inside, locking the door behind him.

Ichigo got out his phone and pushed number one on his speed dial. It was the one person he could trust, that was most likely _not _drunk at some party on a Friday night, and who had a car.

"Pick up. Pick up." He chanted into the phone.

The receiver answered on the third ring. "Somebody better've died." Came a groggy and irritated voice.

"Sorry Shinj. I know it's late…But I'm kinda drunk and I need someplace to crash. Would ya come pick me up?"

That seemed to wake the blonde boy up. "Where are you Ichigo?"

"At Nnoitra's place."

"What are you doing there?" He asked, his voice suddenly filling with concern.

"Shiro." was Ichigo's one word reply.

"Figures….why do you want to leave then?" Ichigo could hear drawer shutting on the other end of the phone, and the clinging of keys as they were picked up, off a table.

He held back the growl that was attempting to surface. "Grimmjow's back."

"Fuck…." Shinji groaned into the phone. Ichigo listened as he ran down some stairs and heard the roar of an engine as it came to life. "Stay where you are…I'm on my way."

Ichigo let the call go silent and shoved the phone into his pocket. He had come here thinking he'd have a blast, too bad life had other plans. He should have known something would go wrong. Something always went wrong. Especially for him. Life was nothing but a contradicting bitch that never let him forget his mistakes.

What he didn't know, as he sat back down on the steps of Jigura Nnoitra's apartment, was that life had other plans for the teen, and that the laws of motion were already in affect. It was just a matter of time before he realized it.

* * *

_**So** **was it as bad as I thought it was? I hope not! Please let me know what you think with a review. ^^ I'd love the feed back. :D**_


	4. Promises

_**Hey everyone, I'm sorry for another late and short chapter. :( The holidays so kicked my ass! But it was good though. :) **_

_**A special thanks to all the reviewers out there! you guys rock! You make me really want to write a good story! **_

_**also...this will be changed to M rating. I decided that the content that will be surfacing will have to fall under that rating. So sorry for the inconvenience but I have to do it. You won't be disappointed. I promise. ^^**_

* * *

_**Oct. 22, 2009**_

_**Jiruga Residence**_

_**2:40 am**_

Shiro shook his head when the bluenette returned alone. "Looks like it di'nt go well. Didja scare 'em off?"

"Fuck you Shiro." He growled.

"I don' think I'm drunk enough fa that." Shiro grinned.

Grimmjow glared daggers at him. "Hah, don't make me laugh. Ya aint my type." He said, turning from the stunned group and climbing the stairs. He was pissed, confused, and drunk. The last thing he needed was the albino giving him shit.

Shiro tried to stand. "Guess I'll 'ave to talk to 'em."

Uliquorra sighed. This was one reason why he hated parties, the other being cleaning up the mess afterwards. "No, I'll go."

"Ya sure?" Shiro asked, a glazed look in his eyes. He was on the verge of passing out but the guy was still fighting it. "Cuz I can go. I'm not scared of 'is temper tantrums."

"That's the problem. You always seem to escalate them."

"Eh? Really? Always thought we were 'aving fun. Guess not," He grinned.

Nnoitra yawned. "Just let 'em go, Shi. Ulqui's better at this stuff anyways."

"Al'ight, he's all yours then." He replied, laying across the couch. "I'll just crash for the night ne?"

"Want a blanket er somethin?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I feel all warm 'n cozy."

Nnoitra seemed satisfied with is answer and went back to his game.

Ulquiorra left them and followed the sound of pacing footsteps upstairs. He opened the guest bedroom to see Grimmjow, fists clenched and eyes blazing. "Is something wrong?" He knew there was but he had to ask, otherwise Grimmjow would just keep pacing and not uttering a word.

He turned to him. "I don't get it. I just don't fuckin get it! What did I ever do to him? I thought we were friends…but nooooo. Guess that's out the fuckin window. What's his fuckin problem anyways!" The discontented Grimmjow snarled.

Ulquiorra damn well knew who he was talking about but still asked, "Who?"

"Fuckin Kurosaki!" He turned to his long time friend. "I pissed him off and I don't know how."

Ulquiorra placed a calm hand on his shaking shoulder. "Grimmjow, calm down. You're drunk. You know how you get when you're drunk and upset."

"I'm not upset!" He snapped, immediately realizing he actually was, and taking a seat on the bed. "Ok…maybe I am. But I hate being bitched at for no reason."

"Maybe he had a reason to be angry with you." The dark haired man said. "Did you think about that?"

"Yeah, but why the fuck would he be?"

"What happened the last time you saw him?" Ulquiorra asked, more curious about the answer than he let on.

Grimmjow thought for a moment. Orange hair and flushed cheeks under him, flashed in his mind. W_hat the hell was that? _"I…I can't really remember. The night I left…I know I saw him…but I was so fucked up….I don't really know what I said or did."

"The night you left, you didn't tell anyone you were going to Tokyo. Nnoitra and I only knew why you dissapeared because we chased after you. You never called him to tell him why you went to Toykyo, did you?"

Realization hit him in the face like a bag of bricks. "I…didn't call him….I don't know why, but I just couldn't. I think…I think I did something bad. But really Ulqui. I have no fuckin clue."

"So you can't remember what happened?"

He shook his head.

"I didn't know your habit was that bad."

Grimmjow cringed. "Listen, i don't need you patronizing me. What's done is done. I just want to know what to fuckin do about it now!"

Do you still want to be his friend?"

"What kind of fuckin question is that?" He grumbled, lying diagonally across the bed, arm folded in front of his face. "O' course I want to be his friend. It's Kurosaki…."

Grimmjow wasn't the type of person to get this bent out of shape over someone, especially some guy. But Ichigo was different, and he knew Ulquiorra knew that. Everyone knew that. Ichigo had come into their circle of friends and had brought joy back into their pitiful lives. The only thing his friends didn't know, was the fact that the boy, at one point in time, had meant the world to Grimmjow.

It had been a small spark that had grown into a full on fire but he had been to prideful and scared to admit it to anyone. Back then he had nothing to offer, nothing going for him. He had been everything the rumors had said him to be. He would be the first to admit it. He was nothing when Shiro had shown up with a down and out Ichigo trailing behind him. It had started out as just some fun for a drugged out junkie like Grimmjow. How was he supposed to know it would result into something more? How had he forgotten? Had he been so caught up with things in Tokyo that he had forgotten everything about Ichigo, about his feelings? Or was it that he hadn't wanted to remember? Was it to painful to deal with? Or was he just hiding again?

He was too damn drunk for all that heavy shit. He finally spoke, his quiet whisper filling the silence. "I..I fucked up Ulqui."

The pale man nodded. "That was obvious. The question is, how are you going to fix it?"

* * *

_**Oct. 22, 2009**_

_**Hirako Residence**_

Ichigo stretched across the futon Shinji had laid out for him beside his bed. He had been cautious about dragging the staggering boy inside, but if his sister or parents heard, they didn't make their presence know. Shinji had wanted to ask him what had happened, but Ichigo had passed out the moment they got into the small bedroom.

_So much for answers. _

He hadn't been this stirred up in a long time and as much fuss as he made about waking up in the middle of the night, he hadn't slept a wink since Ichigo had fallen asleep. He had tried and failed several times over, but it was useless. He couldn't sleep. The blonde couldn't keep his stomach from knotting up. Whenever he thought about _that _person, it made him sick.

He glanced over at Ichigo, who was rolled onto his stomach, drooling slightly on the pillow. Shinji smiled. _He's kinda cute when he sleeps. Shit. What am I saying? _He sighed and rolled over, facing the wall. When had things changed so much?

He and Ichigo had been friends since the end of elementary school, before the incident happened. Back then Ichigo was always smiling and laughing. You could hardly keep up with his energetic personality. Shinji had liked him from the start. He didn't judge other people and he helped anyone with anything. In some ways he was still like that…but Shinji hadn't seen that smile in awhile. The incident had taken that smile away. He had gotten it back briefly two years ago, but again, it had been snatched from him. All Shinji wanted in life was to see his friend smile again. He wanted to be the one to make him smile, but he knew that it wasn't him Ichigo needed.

"Fuckin Grimmjow." He growled. _Ichigo had been getting better until he showed up. _Putting his sleeplessness to good use, he got out of bed and fired up his laptop. "Might as well get some work done." He used homework as an outlet to keep the pain from rising up again. He could say it was just a best friend being protective all day, but in his heart he knew exactly what it was. And he really didn't feel like coming to terms with that at the moment.

* * *

_**Hirako Residence**_

_**9:30 am**_

Ichigo sat up and rubbed his throbbing head. "Shit."

"How ya feeling Ichigo?" Shinji asked from his desk.

Ichigo shook his head. "I think I need some coffee."

The blonde nodded. "Already have a pot brewin."

"Thanks Shinj," He said getting up to find his phone. "I'm really sorry about last night. I owe you one."

"It's nothing." Shinji insisted, eyeing his friends disgruntled appearance. "So, you going to tell me what happened last night? You passed out before I got the chance to get the story."

Ichigo sighed. "Shiro called me. He wanted me to come with him to Nnoitra's place for a party. I haven't hung out with him for a long time so I decided to go. But when I got there, Shiro was already shit faced and Grimmjow was chilling on the couch. He acted like he was really happy to see me…..but….it was weird…it was like he never left…he seemed like he didn't even remember that he disappeared without a word….when I saw him…I just lost it Shinj. I got drunk."

He put his head in his hands. "It was stupid I know, but I didn't know how to react to him. He wanted to know what my problem was. Like he didn't know already. But I left and he followed me. We got in a fight. It was like a slap in the face, seeing him after all this time. Just when I was starting to get over it….and you know what's worse? He doesn't even know what he did. He had no clue. It was like I didn't even matter. Then he acts like he's the victim, says he wanted to reconnect with me. The hell I'm falling for that."

Shinji ignored the swelling hatred in his chest and walked over and to pat him on the shoulder. He put on his happy-go-lucky face. "Sounds like you had quite the night."

"Yeah."

'But I'm glad you called me. Cuz I know just how to cheer you up!"

Ichigo stared at his friend dumbly. "How is that?"

Shinji smiled and was about to move when the door swung open and Hiyori clamored in, her blonde hair slightly disheveled and her red basketball shorts hanging on her hips. "Shinji! What the hell!" She yelled. "Why didn't you tell me Ichigo-kun was sleeping over? I would have slept with him too!"

"I'd never let you Hiyori." Shinji groaned while Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I'd need your permission."

"You'd need his permission." He stated, looking back at his computer screen.

"He wouldn't mind, would ya Ichigo-kun?"

'Why am I in this? Isn't this a sibling spat?" He asked, inching away from the two hot headed blondes.

"Hiyori, get out of my room."

"It's my house. I can do as I please." The sixteen year old scoffed, laying a kick to her older bothers face.

He grabbed her foot and pushed her backwards. "Yeah, well it's my fuckin room so get out."

"But I wanted to see Ichigo-kun!" She pouted, wrapping her arms around the boys neck.

"I feel so loved." Ichigo yawned, unenthusiastically.

"You could act like you want the attention." She huffed, moving away from him. "I know you haven't been getting any in awhile."

Both boys stared, mouths open at her.

"What? I do go to the same school as you two idiots, remember? Besides, the walls are thin. I knew about you and Rukia a long ass time ago."

Ichigo was rendered speechless. He didn't really care that Hiyori knew about him having sex with Rukia, and a few other nameless people, but it did bother him that she may have just overheard this mornings conversation.

Shinji pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are a cold hearted bitch ya know that?"

"I shall take that as a compliment!" She exclaimed. "Now, I have shit to do, so I'll leave you two love birds alone."

"She's still quite the hand full." Ichigo stated, pulling on his sweatshirt.

"You have no idea." Shinji replied, rolling his eyes. "She defiantly keeps me on my toes."

"Well…I should get going."

"What? Are you sure? I mean…you just had a really bad night."

"It's okay. I have to get some work done. It will help keep my mind off things." He stood to leave. "Thanks for letting me crash here again Shinj…and for letting me vent."

"No problem Ichigo. You know you can call me anytime. I'll listen to you."

"Thanks..that really means a lot. I mean..you are the only one that knows about him."

Shinji froze. _Him_. As in Grimmjow. Ichigo hadn't told anyone besides Shinji about him. He felt like Shinji was the only one who understood. After all, Shinji had come out the third year of middle school. Now he really wished he hadn't. Because of that, Ichigo had come to him with his problems. When Grimmjow left, Ichigo had been shattered again. He had crushed Ichigo and now he had unexpectedly jumped back into the picture.

"Ichigo…I'm serous. If you need to talk…I'm always here to listen."

"I know." He said, a half hearted smile on his face, as he opened the door. "Ja ne!"

Shinji listened as Hiyori tackled Ichgio in the hallway and finally took a breath when he heard the front door shut loudly after he had left. Why was this happening? After all this time? Ichigo had just been getting his shit back together….but now he would be back on square one. The blonde decided that he'd do what he could to make the blue haired man pay for what he did. He wouldn't get away with it, not on his watch.

* * *

_**Oct. 22, 2009**_

_**Jiruga Residence**_

_**11:35 am **_

Shiro felt like shit. It wasn't just because of the hangover, however. Most of it had to do with how he had royally fucked over his cousin last night. He hadn't meant to get plastered, he hadn't meant for a lot of things to happen. But now here he was, hung over on Nnoitra's couch with a pocket knife jabbing him in the back. He pulled himself up and rubbed his eyes. It was a good thing he didn't have to go to work today. That would suck ass.

He dug in his pockets to find his phone. He had three missed calls, two of which were girls he had fucked in the past few days, and one was from his dad. The good-for-nothing-son-of-a-bitch. It amazed him how his uncle Isshin was even related to the fucker. Shiro was rough around the edges, aggressive, and a bit dangerous, but he had a good side under all the grime. His father, on the other hand, was, in lack of a better word, trash.

Shiro sighed and decided he'd call him later and checked his texts. He had only missed one.

From: Strawberrydelight15

Sry Shi, Goin 2 Shinji's. Jus couldn't keep my cool.

Text ya when I'm sober.

Damn it. He really had fucked up. Of course there would be hard feelings between Ichigo and Grimmjow. He was just to eager to get them back together. He had lost sight of the one thing he was trying to accomplish. All he was trying to do was help Ichigo. It was what he'd been trying to do for five years…every since the smile was stolen from his cousins face.

**_Jan. 14, 2005_**

**_Kurakura Cemetery_**

_The snow fluttered down, resting gently on the fourteen year old boys head before melting away in the orange locks. He stood out harshly against the white snow, while his shadow would almost get lost if not for the blue coat he was wearing. _

_Shiro had been watching his cousin for awhile. He had known where he'd be. Every time he disappeared in the middle of the night, or when he was late for school, it was because of her. She had been his everything. Aunt Masaki was the one that brought that smile to Ichigo's face. And now she was gone, and it seemed like part of his soul left with her. Shiro hated it. If he could have, he would have taken her place. It would have been the least he could do. Someone like him, the outcast of the family, wouldn't be missed. He was replaceable. But Aunt Misake, she was precious. He'd wished everyday for almost a year, that he was the one that took that bullet. Then maybe his cousins and uncle would smile again. _

_He wiped away the tears misting in his eyes. He was stronger than that. She wasn't his mother, she was Ichigo's. It was Ichigo's tears that mattered, not his. He wouldn't let Ichgio see him like this. He was stronger than that. He had a bad reputation in school, in the town, and he had worked hard to keep it up. He wouldn't ruin it by making wishes on snowflakes. What happened, happened, and no amount of wishing was going to bring her back to them. _

"_Ichigo?"_

_The boy continued staring dismally at his mothers grave. _

"_Ichigo, it's late. If ya stay out 'ere much longer, you're gonna catcha cold."_

_He could hear a small intake of air. "Maybe I want to catch a cold."_

"_Eh? Why the hell would ya wanna do that?" Shiro asked, stepping beside him. _

_Ichigo looked over at his cousin, an empty expression on his face. "Hey Shi, if I got really sick, do you think I'd be able to see mom sooner?"_

_Shiro felt like he'd just been slapped. "What do ya mean?"_

"_I can't do this anymore." He replied, turning his gaze back to the snow covered grave. "I can't keep pretending I'm happy when I'm not. I can't keep acting like nothing's wrong. She's gone Shiro. My mom is gone. Nothing I can do will bring her back. I will never see her smiling face or hear her laugh again. Everyday I wake up and expect to see her making breakfast, just to feel the pain and heartache when I realize that she's never coming back. I don't want to live in pain anymore."_

_Shiro put a shaking arm around Ichigo. "Ichi, please don't say shit like that. You're scarin me. If ya left this world, who'd be there to comfort Yuzu, Karin and my goat faced uncle ne? I certainly can't do it. No one trusts me ichi. That's why ya got to keep fightin. Cuz I can't do it without ya."_

"_You're wrong…"_

"_Bout what?" Shiro asked, slightly afraid of anything else his cousin may say. _

"_No one trusting you." He said, looking into Shiro's golden eyes. "I trust you."_

_His breath hitched in his chest. "Even though it was my fault…that she…."_

_Ichigo silenced him with a hug. "It was both our faults Shi." Shiro could feel the tears forming again, but he held them back. He could hear the tears already coming beneath the orange hair on his chest. " I'm sorry I made you worry….It's just….hard to deal with, ya know? I can't find the happiness I used to have…..but…I want to…I want to feel happy again."_

"_I'll help you find it Ichi." His arms wrapped tightly around the crying teen. "I 'ave your back no matter what. No matter what happens, ya can count on me. I'll do whatever it takes, I'll find it. I promise." _

"Shiro?" Nnoitra's voice pulled him out of his memories.

"Yeah?"

"I said, do ya want anything to eat? Are ya off in la la land or somethin?"

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah, sorry, I'm kinda outta it, I could use a little food on the stomach though."

"Alright good, Ulqui said he'd make us pancakes." Nnoitra replied cheerfully. "They are so fuckin good."

"Are ya still drunk Nnor?" Shiro asked, raising a brow. "Or maybe ya got laid this morning…"

"What? What the fuck ya talkin bout?"

Shiro grinned. "You're way to damn happy to be up."

"Shut up! I'm jus' in a good mood."

He sounded like a little kid. Maybe it was because Ulquiorra's pancakes were the best, or maybe it was because Ulquiorra was making him breakfast. Whatever the reason, he was happy. And that made Shiro even more determined to see that look in Ichigo's eyes. He had only seen it durning that short time, a year and a half after Aunt Masaki's death. It was when he was staring at Grimmjow. Shiro had seen it, and he had pounced. No matter what he was going to keep the promise he made to Ichigo four years ago. Even if he had to crawl through the fuckin mud to do so.

* * *

**Ok.. so it's probably a sucky chapter. But I promise the next one will be better. Much better! It's just really late and i wanted to post something for you all, considering it's been freaking forever. But hopefully you liked it. :)**


	5. What is friendship?

_**Holy shit! it's been a loooong time since I updated TLOM. Wow. I suck so much! DX Well I apologize for the extended wait. I had a lot of homework, exams and work this semester. It was hard to think, let alone write. So for that I apologize but it's summer now. So I can get back on track with more updates. :) I might be a little rusty but I hope you're still interested. If you are then I'll get on with it and let you read the next installment. You'll get to see a little bit about Ulquiorra's past in this chapter so I hope you like it.**_

* * *

_**Karakura Town**_

_**Oct. 25**_

_**12:30pm**_

Grimmjow stuffed the folded up HELP WANTED add into his back pocket. Despite what he'd told Shiro, he was actually strapped for cash at the moment. He just didn't think boosting cars was the right career path for him. He'd left that shit behind him. That was one reason why he'd left here in the first place. To get himself cleaned up. Although, for the life of him, he couldn't remember the reason he'd made the decision to get cleaned up. Oh well. It was in the past. As was his reasons for leaving Tokyo, and most of his money and possessions with it. Life had just given him one problem after another. But now he was going to try to make it work. He was starting over, even if it meant crawling his way up from the bottom.

He headed across the street and opened the door to the small candy shop. The bell dinged upon his entry, and he smirked when he heard the familiar voice of Urahara Kisuke behind a stack of boxes. "Good afternoon! How may I help you this fine day?"

Grimmjow made his way to the counter. "Well, for starters, I was wondering what position you're hiring for."

The blonde haired owner poked his head out to look at him. "Grimmjow-kun! I was wondering when you'd make an appearance. I'm surprised you hadn't shown up sooner."

"Hmmm. Nothin ever gets passed you. How'd ya know I was back?"

Kisuke pushed the boxes aside and gave a mischievous grin. "I know everything that happens in my town Grim-kun."

Grimmjow just chuckled, ignoring the inappropriate nick name. "Yeah, I've heard that before."

"So, you looking for a job?" He asked, picking up his fan.

"That's why I'm here."

The store owner looked thoughtful. "I just let the night manager go. He thought he could get away with pocketing my hard earned money." He sighed.

"Ouch. Tough break."

"Maybe not, do you have any experience in business management?"

A wide grin formed on Grimmjow's face. "You could say that."

"I'm assuming you had a good job back in Tokyo?"

_If working for an ex drug lord was good…. _"Yeah. I did some odd jobs here and there before landing a management position at _The Howling Moon._"

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "It would seem you had quite the connection."

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like talking about his "connections" He'd left all of that behind him in Tokyo. "Yeah, I guess."

Seeing the expression on Grimmjow's face he pressed no further into the matter. "Well I guess you're qualified for this job then, if you could handle that."

"Great." _That was easier than he thought. "_when can I start?"

"Well if you're not busy, I can show you the ropes tonight."

Like he had anything else to do. "You got it boss."

If it wasn't for the fan obscuring the man's face, Grimmjow would have been able to see the devilish smirk he wore as he shook Grimmjow's hand. "It'll be a pleasure working with you Grim-kun."

* * *

_**Karakura University**_

_**Oct. 25**_

_**2:30 pm**_

Ulquiorra stared across the table at his partner. The man was leaning his head on one hand, arm resting on the table, the other covered his mouth in a loud yawn. Ulquiorra tried to hide his distaste by shifting his gaze down to his book. They only had a week to finish their case report. After that, they would be doing a mock trial and he was not thrilled in the least, to be partnered up with Madrame Ikkaku. Now, if he wanted to win a bar fight, he'd team up with the bald headed man, but this was his grade he was talking about here. And Ikakku never took this class seriously.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to slap the bastards elbow off the table. Watching his face hit the black top would be somewhat satisfying. If he lost the trial because of this lazy slob, he'd be pissed. Not that he'd show it, but still. It was infuriating him on the inside. This guy never took anything seriously, while he, on the other hand did. He didn't understand why the guy was even in this class. He didn't want to do anything in the law system. Ulquiorra did. In fact, he wanted to be a lawyer. For three reasons. 1. To keep his friends out of jail, because it was bound to happen sometime. 2. He was damn good at keeping his cool and intimidating the hell out of anyone. And 3. If he did well in school and passed the bar exam first shot, his dad may look him in the eye again.

He sighed at the thought. Fat chance. Even now, just thinking about his dad made his stomach churn slightly. He could feel his mouth turn downward in a frown. He immediately realized this and brought it back into its normal state. It really took a lot to get him to show his emotions. In his household emotions were problematic. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried. Oh wait, yes he could. It was when his mother left him and his father when he was six. She had run off with his fathers business partner. When Jugo had seen his son's tears and heard his pitiful wailing for his mother, it had sent him into a rage. He had left his son fearing to even murmur his mothers name or shed another tear for her, or for anything else for that matter.

It hadn't always been like that in the beginning. Ciefer Jugo had been a laid back, joyful man. He was a good father, husband, and had the makings of a damn good executive until that incident. After that, his disposition had been cold and callous, especially towards his son, who looked so much like the bitch that left him. Ulquiorra had grown up keeping everything in. "Never show your weaknesses son. The world is full of wolves. They'll kill you if you show them you can feel." He had been talking mostly of women, but for Ulquiorra it applied to all humans in the long run. The boy had taken those words to heart and decided if he wanted to stay on his fathers good side, and escape his spontaneous bouts of rage, he'd shut himself off from those worthless emotions. It was a means of survival.

The following years led him to move across the country with his fathers work. And once his financial business "hit it big" they had settled down on the outskirts of Karakura Town, in a lavish mansion. Those on the outside would look on and envy the 'lucky bastards' that lived there, unknowing that the cold, black gates surrounding the home, were much like the ones covering the hearts of those living inside. If it weren't for meeting some unlikely friends, Ulquiorra knew he'd probably be six feet under by now. Really, it was thanks to two certain friends, who had made his mask break and brought him back to the world of the living.

* * *

_**Karakura Middle School**_

_**2002**_

_The class was thundering with life when the 13 year old, pale skinned, new boy came in wearing a standard school uniform and a not-so-standard expressionless face. The loud voices settled into whispers as the teacher cleared her throat. _

"_Class, this is Ciefer Ulquiorra. He just transferred here from Okinawa. Everyone be nice to him."_

_Ulquiorra bowed as was expected of him, he still had manners despite his looks, and replied. "Nice to meet you." _

_The class remained speechless as they stared at the odd student with the cold, green eyes. "You may take a seat between Jeagerjaques-kun and Jigura-san." The teacher pointed at two snickering boys sitting in the seats second to the back row. Said boys nodded and continued chatting together. _

_He took his seat and started taking notes. He noticed half way through class that some of his classmates had taken an interest in him, and one of the boys, the one with electric blue hair, leaned over and asked, "Hey I've been wanting to ask ya something since ya got here."_

"_What is it?"_

_The boy leaned closer. "Is that your real eye color?" _

_What kind of ignorant question was that? Ulquiorra didn't hesitate to participate in the boys game. "Is that your real hair color?" _

"_Touche." He grinned. "I like you Newbie." _

_He didn't know how to respond so instead he went back to doing his work. _

_The first day went by without incident and He hoped that maybe his school days wouldn't be so hard this time around. But with his looks and disposition, it made it almost impossible. Day two had proven that much to him. It only took that long for everyone to find out he was different. _

_The first week of school was just the beginning. He tried and failed to disregard the whispers around him and the eyes he knew were staring at him. A particularly loud boy sitting behind him would openly throw paper wads at the back of his head and curse at him. While he was used to this treatment and ignored it, it seemed to irritate the boys sitting beside him._

"_Hey new kid. I can't see. Move your big ass head out of the way." The boy behind him hissed. _

_Before he could comply the blue haired boy frowned and turned his head. "Why don't ya shut the hell up Ganju. Give the guy a break." _

"_Give us all a break." The other added. _

"_Since when do you stick up for freaks like him Grimmjow?" _

"_Since you started getting on my fuckin nerves." He replied hotly._

"_Why you…I thought we were friends-."_

_Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Just cuz yer sister is my friend doesn't make you my friend too." _

_Ganju balled up a fist but didn't say another word to them the rest of class. _

_Over the last week he'd noticed that it wasn't only Ganju, but all the kids in the class didn't seem to mess with his neighbors. They had an aura surrounding them that said piss-off-or-die. Ulquiorra didn't really feel like dying so he tried to refrain from coming in contact with them. But for some reason they seemed to want to include him into their circle. _

_Like now, he was just minding his own business reading a book when blue hair filled his line of vision. "Yo Newbie, why do you put up with that shit?" _

"_It doesn't bother me." Lie number one. _

_Jigura scoffed. "So ya like being called a "bitch"?" _

"_It's just a word. I don't find it offensive in the least." Lie number two._

"_Ya got more guts than me then. I'd break his face if he called __**me **__a bitch." He replied stretching his arms behind his head. "But that's just how I deal with things."_

"_Violence is never the answer." He said, returning his attention back to his book. _

_Jigura sighed. "Yeah keep believing that. You'll chang yer mind." _

_He realized all to quickly that what he'd said that day was so very true. _

_****Few days later***_

_Teachers pet._

_Know-it-all._

_Brown-noser. _

_Pussy._

_Loser._

_Weirdo. _

_Geek._

_Goodie goodie._

_Alien. _

…_..Freak. _

_Those were the word of torment he'd heard over the last five years. He'd learned to tune them out. The faces were different, but the names were always the same. He ignored their laughing and insults as he made his way outside. He walked silently between the school buildings, not paying any attention to those around him. This time would be just like all the other times. They'd tease him and then they'd all go home. Or that was what he'd thought before the hands grabbed him. _

"_Didn't you hear what I said Dipshit?" It was the familiar voice of _

_Ganju. Fear rushed through him as the bigger boy lifted him up off the ground by his shirt. _

"_No." was all he could say. It was the truth. He'd tried to tune Ganju out the hardest. Not that it mattered much. He figured nothing he could say would chance what was about to happen. _

"_You dare to keep looking down on me! You little asshole!" The boy had now shoved him against the brick wall. "I can't stand guys like you! Who think they know it all! You think you're better than us! You're stuck up and cocky! And you talk like a damn robot!" He pulled back his fist and let it fly into Ulquiorra's stomach. The pain was familiar but it didn't make it hurt any less. His legs wobbled beneath him as he tried to get away from the boy. His stomach ached with the impact of yet another blow. _

"_You aren't even freaking normal! We're the normal ones! So why do you act all high and mighty! Huh!" He screamed, rage showing in on his face. _

'_I…don't…think that I'm better….I'm normal too." He said before another punch landed, this time to his mouth. He semi blocked the blow with his hand but the impact still managed to bust his lip open. _

"_Shut the hell up! You think just cuz you're smart, you're better than me! Just cuz Grimmjow and Nnoitra talk to you, you think you're cool or something? Well you're not!" He brought his fist down again, forcing Ulquiorra to his knees. "I'm gonna make sure ya never forget it!" _

_He watched as Ganju reared his leg back to kick him and fell into fetal position. He was prepared for the impact, so when it didn't come and the sound of a knuckles on jaw bone sounded, he looked up stunned. _

"_What do ya think yer doin Ganju?" It was Grimmjow who stood before him, a scowl on his face. _

"_Stay out of this Grimmjow! This has nothing to do with you!" Ganju yelled, lunging for him. _

"_The hell it don't." He spat, dodging the attack and going on the offensive. Ulquiorra sat unmoving watching as the two scuffled. His body ached but he knew it would soon dull. Now all he had to worry about was the fact that the principle was running across the school yard with two teachers following behind him._

_***oo***_

_Ulquiorra wiped the blood from his mouth as he stared across the desk at the principle. He refrained from making eye contact with the two boys beside him. One being his abuser and the other, his protector. Quite frankly he didn't want to speak or see either of them, but he knew he owed Grimmjow at least a thank you for stopping the fight. _

_The principle shook his head and leaned forward in his chair, bringing his hands together in front of him. "This isn't the first time I've seen you in here Jaegarjaques-san. Now please tell me why it is that you are in trouble constantly."_

"_Tch, it's not that I want ta be. Trouble follows me. Besides, I didn't start the fight."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "Or so you say."_

_This enticed a grunt from the teenager. "I didn't start it this time! I saw my ol' buddy Ganju," he tilted his head to said boy, "beatin up on the new kid and I put a stop to it."_

_The principle turned to look at Ulquiorra, who stared at him expressionless. "Is that true." _

"_Yes." _

"_Awe come on!" Ganju yelled, banging a fist on the desk. "That freak started it! I was just givin him what he deserved!" _

"_That will be quite enough Shiba-san." He grabbed three slips of paper and jotted down a few words before handing them to the boys. "Jaegarjaues, Shiba, you know the drill. Report to detention at those times. Shiba I expect an apology letter written and handed to Ciefer-san by the end of the week." _

_Ganju protested loudly but was cut off by the man's cold stare. "I hope you know we don't tolerate bullying. This is your only warning. If I hear of this happening again you'll be suspended. Understand?"_

_He just muttered a 'yes sir' and shoved the paper in his pocket. _

_Ulquiorra took this time to glance down at the note in his hand. "I have detention too?" He asked, a little stunned. Wasn't he the victim? _

"_It's just protocal. Since you fought back you have to at least have one day detention. Violence isn't permitted on school grounds." _

"_Oh."_

_Grimmjow patted him on the back. "No big deal man. It's only one day."_

_Sure, he could think of it that way. But he knew it would be a big deal to his father. He didn't want to even think about telling him he got a detention for fighting. _

_The principle cleared his throat. "Well then, if there's nothing else I can do for you, you can all leave now." _

_They all got up to leave. Ganju gave him a death glare but Ulquiorra ignored it and followed Grimmjow out into the hall. He glanced up at the clock as they passed the front office. It was long after four and the buses were already gone. He had no ride home and he still didn't know his way around town. He'd have to call his dad. There was no way around it. Shit. This day just kept getting better. He reached into his school bag and brought out his cell phone, but he couldn't press the speed dial. His stomach was already in knots by the time they opened the entrance door._

_When they got outside they were greeted by a wide toothed grin. "So how'd it go Grimmy? Did they kick ya out yet?"_

"_Hell no! they can't get rid of me that easy." Grimmjow laughed._

"_What about you Ciefer-san? He got ya good ne? Your lip is still bleeding." _

_Ulquiorra couldn't hear him. All he could think about was the phone call he was about to make. _

"_Yo, what's wrong Newbie?" _

_Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the boys in front of him. "I missed my ride."_

_Grimmjow nodded to the phone in his hand. "Ya gonna call someone?"_

"_Yes, but he is going to be upset."_

"_Ah come on, it's not your fault ya got the shit beat out of ya." Grimmjow said, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. On a normal day Ulquiorra would point out that smoking was bad for his health, but he remained silent. " I'm sure yer old man will understand, right Nor?" _

_Nnoitra nodded, taking a cigarette from Grimmjow's pack. "Yep, ya didn't do anythin wrong Newbie."_

"_You say that, but you don't know my father." He sighed, finally gathering up the courage to press send. His father answered on the third ring. _

"_This had better be important Ulquiorra." His fathers voice sounded put out and he could hear the tapping of computer keys being struck in the background. _

"_I apologize for interrupting your work father, but I missed the bus home from school."_

_The tapping stopped, along with the beating of his heart. "Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell would you miss the bus? You know I can't just stop what I'm doing to come pick your ass up."_

"_I know. And I apologize, but I was involved in a…conflict. It couldn't be helped." _

_Long silence followed as he stood there across the street from the school. Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked at him intently as he waited for his father to speak again. When he did, he'd wished he could crawl into a hole and die. Maybe then it would make his father happy. _

"_You were _involved_ in a fight? What the fuck is wrong with you Ulquiorra?"_

"_It…it wasn't my fault. I didn't' start it. I was cornered and-."_

"_Do you think I give a shit who started it!" his father cut him off. "Are you that fucking stupid? That could go on your permanent record. It doesn't' matter who started it! No one will want a delinquent who gets in fights at school to be in their company. Who in their right mind would want to hire you? You are nothing but a troublesome piece of trash!" _

_Grimmjow's cigarette dropped to the ground as his mouth fell open. _

_Ulquiorra was mortified that the two could hear everything his father was saying but he couldn't do anything about it. _

"_And you can forget about me coming to pick your ass up. I'm too busy to deal with you. Find your own way home." He spat before the line went dead. _

_Ulquiorra stared blankly at the empty screen. Had that really just happened? He'd expected him to be mad, but not this mad. Not mad enough to make him walk home. He didn't even know what direction to go. _

_Nnoitra was the first to break the silence. "Sooo, that didn't go as well as I thought."_

_Grimmjow elbowed him. "Shut the fuck up Spoon boy." _

"_Hey don't call me spoon boy!"_

_He ignored him. "Listen Ciefer. If ya need us to walk ya home, we're free." He said, slinging his arm over Ulquiorra's much smaller shoulders. _

"_Yeah," Nnoitra piped. "We aint got nothing to do. Besides, Me and Grimmy here know allll about 'rent problems." _

"_What is rent problems?"_

"_Ya know, parents?" Grimmjow laughed. "What did ya grow up in a finishing school or something?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Heh, my bad then." He shook his head. "Well, obviously yer old man aint the nicest guy in the world. But yer not the only one. Shit, I don't even know my old man. My ma's a whore. It coulda been the fuckin milk man for all I know." _

_Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock. He had just met this boy. Why was he telling him this? _

"_Christ Grimmy, yer scaring the kid. He's educated. He's not used to all these slang terms."_

"_Oh yeah right. Well then…a whore is like a woman who has sex with a lot of-"_

"_I know what a whore is." He interrupted. _

"_Oh, good. Then we're all on the same page. 'nyways, we got your back."_

"_Why? Why would you help me out? You don't even know me. You've only sat next to me for a few weeks."_

"_Cuz ya got the same look in yer eyes that we have. Ya may have an expressionless face, but your eyes tell me all I need ta know. They show what ya want."_

"_And what, pray tell, is that?"_

"_Yer ol' mans approval." _

_Damn. He hit the nail on the head. Ulquiorra had tried so hard to mask his feelings from the world and yet it took five minutes for these kids to read him like an open book. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't need anything like that."_

_It was Nnoitra's turn to laugh. "Yeah, ya say that, but everyone gets lonely ne?"_

"_I'm __**not **__lonely." Ulquiorra stated, turning his back to the two teenagers. "So you can just drop it."_

"_Che…Whatever." Nnoitra rolled his eyes. "Then I guess ya can find yer way home on yer own then?" _

_Ulquiorra's heart raced a bit at the thought of trying to find his way home alone, but he didn't let his face betray him. He couldn't allow them to come further into his world. They'd already forced their way this far. "Yes. I can find it on my own." He took a step to walk away but felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. _

"_Hey, Nor was just playin. We can't 'ave ya walking around town by yerself. Geeze kid. Ya gotta learn to take a joke."_

_If he could have, he would have sighed in relief. "But Aren't jokes suppose to be funny?" _

"_Man yer one complicated dude, ya know that?" Grimmjow sighed and shook his head. _

_Ulquiorra knew too well that he was right but he said nothing more as he followed the two through town. They stopped to grab some food and stopped a comic book store on the way before deciding it was late and they should probably get him home before his dad showed up. The whole time Ulquiorra remained quiet and studied them. He'd never had friends and really never wanted any. They were a burdon and just ended up hurting you. Or so his dad said. But now he was hoping that maybe his dad was wrong. Looking at them he couldn't see what was so bad about it. He listened to them talking and laughing and a spark deep inside of him ignited. When they reached the manor he was sad, and a bit fearful of the emptiness that awaited him there. He didn't want them to leave but he couldn't say anything. _

"_See ya tomorrow Newbie!" Nnoitra called as the black gate closed and separated them. "We'll hang out again yeah?"_

"_Why would you hang out with me again?" He asked puzzled. _

_Grimmjow laughed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Cuz that's what friends do." _

_Ulquiorra stared blankly at him._

_Grimmjow was used to this. He just waved and turned from the gate. "Ja," _

_He watched their backs as they walked away, disappearing into the setting sun. "That's what friends do…" Friends. Did Grimmjow and Nnoitra already consider him their friend? Did he even want to be mixed up with them? Friendships caused pain right? No…maybe not…maybe he could…_

_In that moment he thought about everything that had transpired that day, and for the first time in years the smallest of smiles cracked his face of stone._

* * *

"Ciefer-san."

Ulquiorra turned around to see his teacher staring at him, a piece of paper in his hand. "Yes Aikawa-sensei?"

"I would like you to head over to the high school and give this to Mugaruga-sensei."

He took the paper from his teachers hand and looked down at it. It was a list of names. "What is it?"

The larger man smiled. "It's a list of student names drawn at random to participate in the jury."

His eyes skimmed the list quickly,

1. Taylor Kari

2. Ichinose Misaki

3. Asano Keigo

4. Chisan Ryo

5. Fumio Risa

6. Ogowa Micheru

7. Natsui Mahana,

and found a very familiar name in the mix.

15. Kurosaki Ichigo.

He didn't even bother looking at the rest of the list. "I'll deliver it to him."

"Thanks."

Now Ulquiorra wasn't the type to pry into people's business. But what Grimmjow had told him the other night was proof enough that he really cared about the younger man and he would do anything to help his oldest friend out. It was the least he could do.

* * *

_**Tokyo**_

_**Business District**_

_**Cct. 25**_

_**3:48 pm**_

Aizen Sousuke looked out across the city below him. From his office he could see all the way to the ocean. The people below him looked like ants scurrying to get their food. In fact, that's exactly what they were to him. Mere ants. But he knew better than anyone that a mere ant could lift more than ten times their weight and somehow destroy even the most perfect plans.

He'd done his share of gambling in this world. Even now he had one hand in the business industry, his name plastering billboards and posters, while the other hand was working in the underground drug trafficking. His name was know throughout Tokyo and feared by thugs and lowlifes. He had wealth and power, yet he wasn't fully satisfied. His life was still lacking something, or should he say… _someone. _He turned from his view to look back at his assistant, who was swiveling his office chair around in circles. "Gin, I'd like to ask you a hypothetical question."

The silver haired man stopped spinning the chair and turned to him. "Wha' do ya 'ave in mind?"

"What would you do if one day Matsumoto suddenly left without even saying one word to you?"

Gin tilted his head to the side. "Wha's this about Aizen-sama?"

Aizen turned back to the window. "It's just a question Gin."

Knowing nothing was "just a question" with his boss, Gin answered slowly. "I'd do anythin' to get her back."

He nodded but then leaned an arm against the glass. "And if she left the city?"

Gin was almost afraid to be honest. If he was talking about who he thought he was talking about, and he probably was, then it could end up being a pretty serious situation. After thinking it over he sighed and answered honestly. "I'd track her down and make her come back with me."

"Thank you, that was very beneficial."

_Yeah something was defiantly up with him. _"Can I as' you a question now?"

"You may."

Gin rose from the chair and stood next to Aizen. He could understand why the man loved staring out this window. The skyline was beautiful. Although he probably wasn't looking at the skyline. "Why are ya askin me these questions?"

"It's not a real reason or anything. I just lost something that belongs to me." He said before letting his lips press into a cold smile. "And I've decided I'm going to get it back."

* * *

**_Ok so what do you think? Was it ok? I'm a little nervous since it's been so long. Let me know what you think good or bad. :D_**


End file.
